Never Fade
by BnyLuv
Summary: UPDATED! Ada is a music teacher at a guitar shop in Portland. Tony is a now very successful architect who comes to Portland to restore her childhood home. Will their love rekindle or fade away? Modern Persuasion set in Portland, OR. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1 - To The Shore

A modern Persuasion based story with a regency flare. I love the gallantry that existed in those days and I intend to keep true to that. I don't own Persuasion, sadly, all other characters are a creation of my over active imagination. Please review! I now understand the importance of them and vow to review all the stories I read at least once.

Now, on to the story.

* * *

Ada Elizondo walked the shoreline with easy strides. She loved the feel of the cold, soft sand under her feet. The beach had always been her refuge. Her solace in the sea of responsibilities, duties and the endless calls from her father and sisters in need of…something, anything, everything.

Ada felt the weight of the world she usually carried on her shoulders melt away with every step she took on the Lincoln shore. She loved the salty smell in the air, the breeze that played with her hair and the view of the horizon that promised a beautiful sunset.

She had spent the weekend at her favorite pet friendly inn with her best friend, Charlie. The Shih Tzu/Poodle mix had been her loyal friend for six years. He shared with her the delights and the sorrows she had lived over those years. Including the magnificent time spent with him four years ago and most definitely the blackness that overcame her the many nights she cried herself to sleep because of him. When she was sure her chest would burst from the pain.

Charlie was the one who, curled up on the couch with his head resting on her knee, gave her the greatest comfort he could offer, a sigh. An "I know how you feel" sigh. An "I miss him too" sigh. He did not allow her to shrivel up and disappear like she wanted. He made her get up every morning, because he HAD to have his walk. He made her get up in the afternoon, because he HAD to have his dinner. She owed her best friend a lot so she rewarded him with frequent trips to the coast and visits to his favorite pet shop.

So here they were again. She had finally emerged from the black, ready to move on. At least that's what she told herself every morning. It was her inner mantra. _Get up, go out, move on._

However, as much as she felt she had left the worst of her sadness behind, she knew she could never forget _him_. She could avoid saying his name. She could avoid going to what have been their favorite places. She had put away every remnant of _him _from her apartment. But she could not shut off her mind. She could not turn off her heart.

As much as she wanted to, she could not make the world disappear. _His_ favorite song playing at a restaurant, _his_ favorite movie playing on TV, _his_ favorite cereal staring back at her in the supermarket isle brought him back. Even her four legged best friend betrayed her when he'd perk up at the sound of someone whistling on the street, as if he expected it to be him.

_He_ had left his mark, and even after four long years, she could not erase him. He was threaded into her being, and she couldn't tear him out.

She wondered where he was. What he was doing. Who he was with. This last thought made her cringe. To wonder, no...not wonder, to know that certainly he HAD to be with someone. After all this time, and being who he was, there was no way he was still single. Maybe even married.

How she wished to see him just once more. To look into his amber eyes and feel like she was the only person in the world that mattered. Because that's how he made her feel. Like she was the only one that mattered to him. No one else ever looked at her that way.

"Stop it Ada!" she berated herself. There is no point in wanting what you can't have. YOU let _him_ go, YOU broke _his_ heart. Now move on. Move on!

She had been doing so well. She couldn't allow herself the luxury of what if's, it was just too painful. Too dangerous.

With a hopeful heart she watched the sun disappear in the horizon. She took several shots of the sunset and of Charlie chasing waves and barking at seagulls before starting her walk back to the inn.

XXX

Ada returned to her room at around 8pm. She was hungry, but not enough to venture out to a restaurant by herself. After feeding Charlie his dinner, she decided a visit to the market down the street would be more agreeable than enduring the stares of restaurant patrons.

She walked with Charlie to the corner market and tied him to a post outside. Praying silently he was there when she returned. She smiled, when a memory bust in of how he would ridicule her for being so overprotective of Charlie. He would say "Charlie is a big boy you know, he'll be fine". But then she would catch him walking back to the front of the store to make sure the "big boy" was still there. He loved Charlie as much as she, and the feeling was mutual.

Picking up a basket, she walked to the refrigerated isle. She picked up a tub of Greek yogurt, a packet of sliced provolone and a quart of her favorite treat, Häagen Dazs Rum Raisin.

She finished her food selection with fresh blueberries, which she was delighted to see on special. She could could certainly afford to buy blueberries, but her inane habit of seeking bargains at every turn made her giddy at getting ANYTHING on sale. She'd share her "thrifty" vintage purchases with her friends who would "oohh" and "aahh".

Even her furry friend had been purchased at a discount. Her best sale purchase ever, hands down!

She made her way to the wine section and selected a chardonnay from the chilled section, basing her choice on the bottle color and label. She was no wine connoisseur so she figured if the bottle looked attractive, she would buy it. She had had found some treasures with that strategy. She picked up some rice crackers and headed to the register.

The young man at the register eyed her with intensity and smiled. Ada had never thought herself a beauty, and she was sure, never would, however, the way this blue eyed, blonde, beach bum eyed her made her self-conscious to the point of blushing. This of course only made the ogling cashier smile more broadly.

He asked if she was visiting. She assented. He asked if she was enjoying her stay. She assented. He asked if she'd like to go to a local pub when his shift was over at 10pm, to enjoy the sounds of a local band he was friends with. She was shocked. After a few seconds of recovery, She declined.

She thanked him but made excuses that since she was leaving early the next day, she needed to pack and wanted to turn in early.

He smiled again, with one eyebrow raised and full dimples. The expression made her want to reconsider, but then Charlie barked outside and she was brought back to her sanity. She paid for her purchases and left the store feeling much better than when she came in. She walked with a confident stride and relished the feel of the wind in her hair turning to smile at passersby.

Ada made it back to her room and plated her tantalizing snack. She set up her iPad and tuned in her favorite movie, North & South and settled on the sofa with Charlie by her side.

Ada awoke to a black screen. After having indulged in two glasses of wine and half a pint of ice cream she had drifted off. She checked her phone, 12:35am.

She got up, cleaned up and got ready for bed. After stopping by the couch to pick up her sleepy best friend, headed off to bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She slept soundly but unfortunately not dreamlessly. She had the same dream she'd had for the past four years...always _him_.

* * *

Ada sat in her kitchen, elbows on the table, head in her hands. The family meeting she had just come from 10 minutes ago had left her reeling. Her father had finally done it. He had single handedly ended the work of many generations in less than 10 years. Well, not single-handed, for her sister, Estella had played an intricate part.

Mr. Shaw had informed them that the debts against the estate were so numerous, drastic measures had to be taken immediately. Their family home, the Wentworth Mansion, was to be leased to the City of Portland and become a tourist attraction in order to dig her father out of the hole he was in. Ada's grandfather had bequeathed the house with the stipulation that upon her mother's death, it would be passed onto her offspring.

Ada had never seen the house as an inheritance, she saw in it what her mother saw, the legacy of many years of sweat and toil by her ancestors. The beauty her great grandfather has captured with the sweeping terrace views of Portland, the city he loved. The same love that had been passed down to her and her sisters.

Unfortunately, she was to be alone in this sentiment. When her mother passed away 10 years ago, the spendthrift ways of her father and sister threatened to leave the family's vast fortune in shambles. Her father and older sister used their family status to snub anyone they felt was beneath them, which was almost everyone, and squandered the fortune as if it was a bottomless well.

Except now it was no longer just a threat but reality. The upkeep of such an estate was too much, so on the advice of Mr. Shaw and her aunt, Esther, her father had consented to leasing the mansion to the city for a sizable profit that would allow him to pay off his debts and invest some funds for his retirement. Nevermind the fact that the girl's portion would probably never be recovered.

Ada didn't care about the money. She had moved out of the mansion three years ago when she purchased the music shop. Her father and sister had finally made life utterly unbearable.

They had been outraged when she was hired by Adams & Finch Accounting Firm saying she was going to be the death of their family name. Who, that belonged to their "social circle", takes a job at an accounting firm! They demanded she quit immediately. Ada had stood her ground, realizing she had already sacrificed too much for her family.

Then, when a year later they found out that she would be purchasing a music store, all hell broke loose! They screamed and ranted at her for a week. Every day she came home to insults and accusations thrown at her from every angle. She couldn't eat in peace, she couldn't think, couldn't breath. So, she did the one thing she should've done years before, she move out.

She found a decent one bedroom conversion on the upper floor of an old craftsman home in Arlington Heights. The house was owned by an older couple who were thrilled to have someone to share their unique style with. They were quirky but sweet.

Ada moved in and finally enjoyed some silence. She loved coming home to her own place. It was fairly roomy, as it encompassed the entire upstairs of the home. It had one master suite, complete with washer and dryer in the master bath. The second room had been converted to a sitting room. It was south facing with a full wall of windows complete with a window seat. Ada was in heaven!

She spent her first winter there curled up on the window seat with a cup of tea and her favorite books, with Charlie for company. She realized that had she lived alone when _he_ had been a part of her life, they would've probably never broken up.

It was ironic that her sense of independence came AFTER he left, when it was too late to make a difference for them. However, she consoled herself by thinking he would've been proud of her for finally standing up to her family. She had lived in that upstairs haven for two years, until six months ago, when she bought her own condo on Glisan and NW 23rd.

She couldn't believe she had found such a place at such a price! Mr. Shaw had helped her enormously. He had secured the property for $20k under list price and had finagled to have all new appliances of her choosing as well as having the Brazilian hardwood floors refinished.

The condo was on the ground floor, with two bedroom and one bath complete with a private patio. It was literally right around the corner to Nob Hill. She converted the second room to a music/library, having a book shelf built on one side wall carrying over to the threshold.

She had taken only one thing from the mansion besides her personal belongings; her mother's piano. Now it sat in her music room, and when she played it, she could feel the memories of her sweet mother bathe her senses.

She felt the apartment was laid out perfectly allowing for privacy in each room without feeling disconnected. She decided to move in and live in the space before deciding to make any changes. Little by little, she was going to have the renovations taken care of, beginning with her kitchen. It was to be hers completely. She could choose what she wanted, how she wanted. No input wanted or needed from her father, aunt or older sister!

Her brother in law, Michael, had suggested she renovate the kitchen, and she finally decided to do it. Alicia and Michael offered their home so she didn't have to live in dust for the three weeks while the project was completed. She accepted for Charlie's sake and because she suspected her sister was lonely and wanted someone to chat with when Michael was away on business.

Mr. Shaw had informed her the city's historic society would be viewing the house during the next week in order to asses any repairs or restorations needed. They would need a family representative to work with them and the chosen architectural firm to sort through the family pieces to be kept out of public view and oversee the areas chosen for public view and restoration.

One would think this was something Eva and her father could do since Ada had her own business to run, but as always, it was sensible Ada to the rescue.

Not that she minded too much. She wanted to be the one to go through her mothers belongings and make sure the character of the mansion remained intact, Just as her great grandparents would've wanted. Ada was to have final say in any additions or restorations. This should be fairly easy. Except she was now having to deal with redoing _her_ kitchen as well as overseeing the mansion's changes. But, it was too late to call off the contractor for her apartment, and she didn't want to delay the work because that would mean more time spent at Alicia's. She loved her sister, but sometimes it felt like she was dealing with a needy toddler instead of a 24-year old woman.

She knew she had babied Alicia after her mother died. She had to, her father completely abandoned them focusing solely on himself and Eva. The two of them became even closer and Ada and Alicia were forgotten in the shuffle. Her aunt came to the rescue with much needed guidance, but she could never replace their loving mother.

Her mother had been the perfect combination of mother and friend. She gained their trust, and then used that trust to help them make wise decisions. She disciplined with love never guilt or force. Her love was ever present with a hug, a kiss on the cheek, a squeeze of the hand. A constant reminder that she was there for them, always, no matter what.

Well, that was until cancer came and claimed her with no notice. Everything had happened so quickly. It was a matter of less than one year. She was well, then she was not, then she was dead.

Ada was 17 when it happened. She had just graduated high school and was going to start college. Her father had insisted she stay close to home, if she was decided to go. So she enrolled at Portland State University.

Her mother had been so happy and proud. Then, within months, she was gone. She was diagnosed with Paget Disease of the Breast, given aggressive treatment which included a full mastectomy. However, after four months the doctor informed them the cancer had metastasized to other parts of the body. She was on stage five. There was nothing else to do.

So Ada spent the last week of August by her mothers bedside. She read to her, played her guitar for her, and talked to her. Her sisters would come and go, but Ada stayed. She only left when she was sure her mother would not wake to take a quick shower and bring some more reading material.

She slept and ate her meals on the chair by her mothers bedside. Lucia, their housekeeping tried to urge her away from the room after she noticed Ada's pale countenance and dark circles under her eyes, but Ada would not budge. Her father came in a few times, but he couldn't control his emotions and would leave after only being there five minutes.

Ada was there when her mother took her last breath. Holding her hand until her aunt came and physically removed her from the room. She cried herself to sleep that night.

For the next week, she had to reign herself in because her father was a wreck! She managed the funeral arrangements, the guests paying their respects, the thank you notes for all the cards and flowers sent, and she managed Alicia.

College became her refuge. She busied herself with homework and extra projects. She tutored, volunteered, and spent most of her free time reading in front of the library. Even though she excelled in all her classes, she passed her college years in a fog. The grief of losing her mother always hovering over her.

Then just before graduation, a glimmer of light made it through. She felt herself coming alive again. He had cut through the fog. Then it was over and the fog returned, except this time it turned into blackness. Yet, she couldn't blame cancer for it. That had been all her.

But if Ada knew how to do one thing, it was to rally. She got busy meeting the the Oregon Historic Society representative, who turned out to be Michael, conveniently enough. She spent two weeks running between her shop, the mansion and her condo. Directing, making decisions and playing referee between Eva and Alicia.

Neither of her sisters wanted the responsibility of getting the mansion ready to turn over to the City, however, they both had lots to say on the family possession to be left out for public view and those being stored. Not to mention the herloom pieces belonging to her mother.

Ada was at her wits end by the second week. Thankfully, Mr. Shaw stepped in. He brought forth her mother's will once again, to remind everyone, mainly her sisters, of their mother's wishes.

Now all Ada had left was to meet with the representative of the architectural firm selected for the project. She was shocked, dumbfounded, grieved, when she saw the name of the firm on the paperwork. Avant Designs. It couldn't be! Of all the firms that existed in Portland, they had to pick his!

She settled her nerves thinking there were plenty of architects in his firm. She would most likely be knowing with one of them, or at the very worst, with Parker. He would never seek her out again. He would not come back for this project.

Mind over heart. But, the heart is a treacherous thing, which should never be trusted.

* * *

Thank you for reading, now if you would be so kind to leave a review, I will be immensely grateful :-)


	2. Chapter 2 - Empty

Thank you, thank you, thank you to my reviewers! You guys rock! I hope you like this chapter.

I own nothing, persuasion belongs to Jane.

* * *

_Did I say that I loathe you?_

_Did I say that I want to_

_Leave it all behind?_

_I can't take my mind off of you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off of you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind..._

_My mind...my mind..._

'Til I find somebody new - The Blower's Daughter, Damian Rice

* * *

Tony Ruiz walked the streets of downtown Portland with apprehension. He had come with a clearly defined purpose, for a perfectly excusable reason, for pure necessity. Well...that's at least what he was prepared to say...but didn't believe.

The truth, the nerve crushing truth he was not ready to reveal, was he came back for the same reason he left, for his heart. He once left for its survival. To allow its emptied shell to be protected by the armor he so carefully constructed. To forget. But even four years of 60-hour work weeks and many blind dates set up by his well-meaning sister and friends did not fill even the faintest crack or make the smallest dent on the armor.

He was desensitized to the sweet smiles his dates shared with him across the table. He was immune to the speeches he got from his sister about moving on and settling down. For as soon as his mind was not busy with work it would inevitably seek the one thought that allowed his heart to breath. _Ada_.

He would sit and sift through his catalog of memories. The many walks through the parks. The lawn jazz concerts where he held her so close he could still delight on her sweet scent long after dropping her off. The dates that ended with earth shattering goodnight kisses, and the lazy weekends on the couch marveling at how at home he felt and how natural it was to just be together.

He would feast on these memories for hours. He would retrace the peaks and valleys his hands had traveled with his very vivid imagination and enjoy the trip until it would lead him to the inevitable crash. Every time, without fail, the memory he ended with was the darkest. That final walk to their coffee spot that did not end with a heart racing good night kiss or her blissful scent, but left him instead with a hole for a heart.

Now he was back. After four of the longest and toughest of his young 28 years and still he felt like it had all just happened yesterday. He could remember every word, every look, and the raw emotion he felt as he walked away from _her_. Walked and cried, for the first time in his life, for a woman.

He couldn't believe it. He, that prided himself on calculated emotions and actions, had cried. Not that he would tell anyone, not even his sister. To everyone, it had been a mutual breakup. To everyone he was relieved and cool as a cucumber.

The only one who knew the torment he lived in for those first months was Parker, his then roommate and sister's fiance. Parker had walked in on him on his final breakdown. It was the day Tony had lost the battle and the tears had come. He was tired. Tired of fighting them, so he let go. And that's how Parker found him.

But just as good friends do, he didn't say a word. He went to the kitchen, got two glasses, poured the Patron, handed one to Tony and sat across from him quietly. Not one word was spoken for a long time. Parker knew him well, so he waited. After an hour and two refills, Tony unburdened his heart. It didn't fill any cracks, but it relieved some of the pressure.

After the final breakdown, he was able to at the very least focus on work, which for the time being needed as much of their attention as he could spare. Every waking moment was to be spent planning their next move.

Parker Croft and Tony had gone into business together five years ago after graduating from the Portland State University, Master of architecture program. Parker was supposed to continue working in his family's firm, however, his interest aligned much closer with Tony's vision. They both wanted to make a difference with their work and not just make money.

So, using Parker's buyout from the firm, they set up Avant Designs. They hired fellow graduates that matched their vision and determination and set out to conquer the world. Well, at least the northwest!

They quickly learned that the best way to get their foot in the door was to use Parker's family connections. While they relied on that at first, their forward thinking and unprecedented designs soon had them fielding requests from very influential people that wanted to make a "mark" with their structures or projects. They soon found themselves opening offices in California, where Tony resided, and Texas.

Tony remembered the first time he stepped foot in Austin, Texas. It was the middle of summer and he was consulting with a lawfirm wanting to create a piece of art as well as a new building for their growing needs. He was slapped with a 115 degree sauna as he stepped out of the airport to look for a cab. He couldn't believe the 15 minute ride to his hotel left him drenched from head to toe. He came, he saw, and he ran as fast as his feet could carry him back to California. The next trips were done by Parker. Tony eventually got over his aversion for the Texas sun, but he still ran back to California as soon as his business would allow during the summer months.

Avant Designs was now one of the top architectural firms in the continental United States. Parker and tony spent many weeks traveling all over the country consulting on projects with other firms and designing for top clients.

That's how Tony now found himself doing the one thing he vowed not to do, come back to Portland. He had left Oregon at the first opportunity, leaving Parker to take care of the main branch while he traveled between California and Texas. Now he was back, at the insistence of this partner and friend.

Parker had gone on and on about how this might be the biggest project they had ever undertaken. He explained to Tony that while he appreciated his apprehension for not wanting to come back to Portland, he also knew there was no way they could pass up this opportunity. Their firm had been selected to renovate the Wentworth mansion.

This was the one project that Parker had dreamt of since he realized he wanted to be an architect and he wasn't about to let his friend's broken heart stand in the way. The Wentworth Mansion was a French Renaissance-style "château" masterpiece in the West Hills of Portland. A 22-room estate built of Tenino Sandstone sitting on 46 acres (190,000 m2) and had just recently been acquired by the city's Bureau of Parks and Recreation to be open for touring.

Tony knew the mansion very well. It was _hers_. Well, not anymore. He wondered what had happened. Why was her family home now being leased to the city to be opened for public tours. He was morbidly curious. He knew he should walk away. He should talk to Parker and insist someone else step in to help. But he couldn't. His treacherous heart was leading him back to the scene of the crime. Damn sadistic heart!

Like a lamb to the slaughter he approached the music store. He was shocked when he learned the family's point person's name from Parker. But Parker only gave him a look and said "This is just another job, the sooner you do this, the sooner you can restart your life."

What Parker didn't know was there was no way Tony could ever restart his life. Not with a whole where his heart should be. He had left his heart here, and he could now see it standing inside DoReMi's Music Shop.


	3. Chapter 3 - Healing Strings

A/N

I really hope you're all still reading! I know I took long to update but real life gets in the way :-/ I'm kind of going a different direction with the story so I hope you'll bear with me. It will all come together in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy this one :-)

* * *

Ada loved flowers. She loved the bright colors, the sweet scents, the velvety feel of the petals. She made it a point to stop by once a week at Sam's Flower Stop and pick up some of his more unique selections. She had inherited her green thumb from her grandfather and mother. She kept a small garden on her terrace, but hoped to one day own a small house with a backyard where she could create her own Eden. She wanted to create an experience for all the senses in her shop; sight, sound, smell, touch and even taste, when she would bring her baked goods into to the shop to share with her students and regulars.

If anyone had told her three years ago she'd own her own music store she'd say they were mad! It had all started one day when Ada was feeling particularly low. It had been a year since the separation (she refused to say 'break-up') and she had just started a new job with a highly reputable accounting firm. Her little sister, Alicia, was getting married and she was the maid of honor. She had no time to fall apart; at least not in public.

Only her friend Ellie had been witness to her breakdowns the months soon after. She had tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Her heart needed so much more than a cup of tea and a good cry. So instead, she threw herself into work and wedding plans. She liked her job for the most part. Her coworkers were nice and very smart. She fit right in. Except for one thing. That feeling that would engulf her as soon as mind was not engaged with work or wedding plans. The feeling that she was drowning and couldn't find the way out of the deep waters she was in. The feeling that persisted even in her dreams.

So one day, she decided to take her lunch outside the walls of the office and try to conquer that feeling. She walked towards Pionner Square and stopped at the Goodwill store on 13th and Vine. When she she had her fill of vintage, she walked on. She encountered . She was caught by the name of the shop two doors down, DoReMi Music Shop. She decided to venture in, to quench her curiosity.

There was an older gentleman behind the counter at the back of the shop tuning a guitar. He looked up when she entered and smiled at her. The shop was not big by any means, but the space had been well thought out. As soon as visitors entered, they were greeted by an array of guitars hung from the ceiling. Straight ahead of the door was a wall made of reclaimed wood planks. There was a stool, made from a smoothed down tree stump, in front of the wall with a sheet music stand. To the left of the front door were various size displays made from the same reclaimed wood planks. Each display held various collections of instruments such as flutes, clarinets, violins, and a small display of harmonicas. Patrons could walk around the displays to view the collections. To the right of the shop was a counter, and behind it another wall of the same planks with more expensive guitar choices.

Ada walked through the shop admiring every display and stopped in front of the guitars. She looked over to the counter and hesitantly asked "May I?" pointing to an acoustic Fender Strat. The man smiled and said "By all means dear."

Ada sat on the stump stool and after a few minutes of mindless strumming, began to play. She played without thinking, as if her fingers and her hearts were in-sync. She started hesitantly at first, but then gained momentum. It had taken her two months to master this song and when she had finally done it, she couldn't contain her excitement and called him to play it for him, at two o'clock on the morning!

He had stayed quiet when she ended and she was afraid he didn't want to be rude preferring silence to hurting her feelings. However, when he finally spoke, his voice was very low, as if he was straining not to break down. He said "Ada, this was the most beautiful...the most tender...Wow!" then he added, "you cannot play this for anyone else! Promise me you'll only play this song for me!

She had laughed at his request but he said "I'm serious Ada, no one else can hear you sing this song. This is a delight I want to keep to myself. Please, promise me." His request was so earnest that she readily promised. She hadn't played that song for anyone else, only him, until that day.

Now, sitting in that music shop, feeling the emotions months of buried grief, her fingers took the lead. She played with so much feeling. Letting the chords cry out her pain. Allowing the sound of the guitar to drown out her anguish.

_I hate to see you cry_

_Lying there in that position_  
_There's things you need to hear_  
_So turn off your tears and listen_

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_  
_Love turns the whole thing around_  
_No, it won't all go the way it should_  
_But I know the heart of life is good_

_You know it's nothing new_  
_Bad news never had good timing_  
_But then the circle of your friends_  
_Will defend the silver lining_

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_  
_Love turns the whole thing around_  
_No, it won't all go the way it should_  
_But I know the heart of life is good_

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_  
_Love turns the whole thing around_  
_Fear is a friend who's misunderstood_  
_But I know the heart of life is good_  
_I know it's good_

-Heart of Life - John Mayer-

She had kept her eyes closed the entire time she played. When she finished, she kept her head down and let the tears fall. She knew she had to stop, she was due back at work in a few minutes. _How could she face anyone like this!_

She felt a pressure on her shoulder and lifter her head to see an older woman with a tissue box. Ada took some tissues and dried her cheeks and eyes, but the tears kept coming. She tried to get up to excuse herself, to flee the shop, but the woman smiled gently and patted her hand to stay her.

When Ada had composed herself enough to speak she began apologizing. "I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

The woman looked at her with a tender gaze and said "I think I can recognize a broken heart when I see one. Don't worry honey. You shouldn't apologize for being human." Then she got up and walked behind the counter through a door leading to what appeared to be an office. She came back with a glass of water and handed it to Ada. Ada took it and thanked her.

While she drank the water, the woman picked up the now discarded guitar and began strumming it. Without looking up she said "Sometimes all you need is a good guitar to unburden your heart. It says what you cannot put into words and doesn't ask questions you cannot answer." Then she looked up at Ada with a soft gaze and asked "Do you feel better?"

Ada took a deep breath, looked past the woman towards the passing pedestrians and exhaled "Yes, thank you."

The woman smiled and said "It's allright then."

Ada learned that day that her new friend was Anna Ellis and her husband, the old man tuning the guitar, was Frank Ellis. They had owned the shop for 40+ years and were now ready for retirement. They invited her back to the shop saying they rarely had such engaging visitors and had thoroughly enjoyed her playing. She accepted the invitation, and as she walked back to her office, now two hours late from lunch, she mulled over a tiny idea seedling that took hold of her mind.

She resolved to keep an open mind and get to know the Ellises. She had a gut feeling they would be more than a lunch diversion for her.

She came back the next day and the next day, and the day after that. Until her visits became a common occurrence. The Ellises began inviting her over for dinner a few nights a week. In turn she had them over at her apartment. They shared stories of their lives, their families and would sometimes engage in an impromptu music sessions. Ada played the guitar, Anna the piano and Frank sang. The more time she spent with them, the easier it became to exist post separation. She shared with them everything that had occurred the previous year. They listened but said little. She thought it was probably due to not completely agreeing with her decision, but she appreciated them letting her vent.

After a few months, the little idea seedling had grown into a full-grown tree in her mind. After consulting with her financial adviser, Mr. Shaw, she realized she could seriously consider it. So she invited Anna and Frank over for dinner and a talk.

They enjoyed one of their favorite meals: roasted chicken with vegetables, Greek salad and rice pilaf.

After she cleared the table and brought out coffee and dessert, Kahlua cheesecake, she began. "So, as you probably guessed...ehm there's something I'd like to speak to you about".

Anna a Frank shared an amused smile. That they had enjoyed their favorite dessert did not go unnoticed. There was a reason behind it.

Frank asked "And what may that be dear?"

Taking a deep breath, Ada looked between the two of them sitting across the table and hurriedly let the words fall out of her mouth before her courage escaped her, "I would like to buy your shop." She braced herself for rejection. They might think she was crazy after all. What did she know of running a store?

After they exchanged a knowing look and raised eyebrows, Frank smiled and leaned back in his chair.

Anna clapped her hands excitedly and said "Well, it's about time!"

Frank threw his head back and laughed heartily at his wife's comment and Ada's open mouth.

They had both been dropping hints for months, hoping Ada would see that the shop was meant to be hers, but never dared to say anything for fear that it would affect their friendship if Ada felt pressured to accept.

They spent the next three hours in animated discussion over the how, when, and where of the deal, promising to meet the next morning to continue hashing out the details.

When Ada finally made it to her bed that night, she slept soundly for the first time in over a year. She had found something to ease the pain. It might not make her whole again, she doubted anything or anyone ever could, but at least this was something all her own. She only wished _he_ was there to share it with. Though, if she hadn't lost him she might not had the courage to take this leap; for it was the need to forget him that had urged her forward.

Little did she know her little music shop, the thing that had eased the pain, was going to be the scene of the one meeting she had dreamt about and dreaded at the same time.

* * *

Phew! What do you think? Do you like it? Please review, good or bad, I would love some feedback.

Next chapter - What happened four years ago?


	4. Chapter 4 - Highs and Lows

A/N - So...I'm going to do some time travel now to explain how this lovely people find themselves in this mess. I hope I got the timeline right and I hope someone is still reading. Sorry for the delay. Please review, please, please, please :~}

* * *

As she sat under her favorite tree, across from PSU Library, with one of her favorite books, Homecoming by Cynthia Voigt, Ada savored the breezy spring day. With one more week to graduation she was for once confident it was a landslide from here on. She had finished her thesis early, she had aced her exams, she had returned all library books, she was ready to end this chapter and begin anew. Right as she was turning the page to start one of her favorite parts in the novel, she felt a presence before her. She looked up and saw a guy standing right in front of her. He was smiling and had an envelope in his hands. He was rather tall so Ada had to crane her neck to see him. She wasn't sure if he was expecting her to say anything, but his studious gaze was unnerving her, so she politely asked "May I help you?"

He kept the smile and with shake of the head said "You may. I was asked to hand deliver this to you." He bent down to hand her the envelope he had in his hands. Ada was hesitant to take it. She was not scared of him, it was noon after all and there were plenty of people around, including campus security, but he was a stranger handing her an envelope. For all she knew it could be anthrax! Stranger things have happened.

He smiled again at her hesitancy and said "Don't worry, it's not anthrax."

Ada widened her eyes at his guess on her thoughts and with a shy smile asked, "Then what is it?"

He shook his head and replied "Don't know, he wouldn't say".

"Who wouldn't say?" Ada asked, her curiosity now peaked.

"Uh uh" he shook his head, "You'll have to read it and find out."

He waved the envelope for her to take and she finally did.

With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

Ada was perplexed. She looked at the brown envelope. It was the size of a postcard and made from recycled paper. She handled the envelope, deciding whether to open it or not. She liked the feel of the paper on her fingers. Her name was very neatly written on the front of it in block letters. She looked around to see of anyone was watching her. She thought of throwing it away fearing it might be a prank or heaven forbid a stalker! But...her curiosity was meowing at her, so she slid her finger on the flap and it came undone easily. She took out a single sheet of the same type paper as the envelope and unfolding, began to read:

_Ada,_

_First of, I apologize if receiving this letter has frightened or troubled you in any way. My name is Anthony Ruiz (Tony). I am in the Master of Architecture program at PSU and have lived in Portland since I was three. I am not a stalker or psychopath. I promise. My only intention is to make your acquaintance. Even though what I'm going to say next might negate my last statement of not being a stalker, I'll take my chances. I've watched you from afar for the past year. We crossed paths many times, but you were always to quiet and thoughtful I didn't want to intrude. wondered what could you be thinking all those hours you spent sitting under that tree. I almost got the courage to walk up to you once and introduce myself but I didn't want to break the peace you seemed to enjoy so much in your own little haven. So...you find me instead writing to you. I hope you'll give me a chance to finally introduce myself. I promise again I mean you no harm._

_i would like to just get the chance to meet you and maybe have a cup of coffee or tea or water, if you'd like. If this sounds good to you, just look up. I'll be sitting on the steps of the library, right across from you. all you need to do is nod a yes, or shake your head for no. I will respect your wishes if it's a no, but I hope you'll give me the benefit of the doubt._

_Respectfully__,_

_Anthony Ruiz_

Ada folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope. She was flushed. She knew he must be watching her. Her mind was racing. Who was he? What did he want with her? He'd been watching for the **whole** year? What kind of lunatic was this?

Her first idea was to get up, not look towards the library and throw the letter away in the nearest trash bin. But her gut told her she was exaggerating. After all, who would go through all the trouble of writing a letter just to meet her?

Her heart was going 100 beats a minute. Well, she thought, If she felt in danger, she could always yell for help. Campus security was just down the path, and there were many students walking about. So...she looked up.

Across the way she saw him. It had to be him, after all he was looking straight back at her. She was shocked when she recognized him. She had seen him plenty of times around campus. He was handsome. The kind of handsome you can't stop yourself from admiring. The kind that makes you smile for no reason. She remembered seeing him laugh at something a friend had said and thinking she could spend hours just watching his smile. She had chastised herself for even looking at him; guys like that never noticed her. She was sure he had a girlfriend, or girlfriends. And yet, here he was, looking straight at her, smiling and waiting for her to nod.

She noticed the hopeful look on his face, the raised eyebrows, the way his hands at his side were grasping the step as if ready to propel him forward. She nodded.

He was on his feet instantly and walked towards her with a smile on his slips and his hands now in his pockets. His eyes never left her. She felt nervously exited at the way he looked at her. It wasn't the ogling kind of look you'd get from a perv, it was an admiring gaze. Like he was drinking her in. She began to stand as he walked towards her, unable to look away from his gaze.

When he reached her, he stopped just an arm's length away. He was smiling.

Ada smiled slightly. He extended his hand toward her, "Tony Ruiz at your service."

Ada met his hand with her own. The instant his hand touched hers she felt like electricity ran through her whole body. She felt dizzy. He held her hand for a little too long and she felt the need to pull it from him to try to get her bearings back. He blushed as he realized what he'd done.

"Ada Elizondo. Though apparently you already know _my_ name." He blushed and looked down at his feet.

Ada couldn't resist and said "So...you've been stalking...I mean watching me for a whole year huh?" She smirked at him raising her eyebrow.

He quickly looked up at her and became serious. "I'm sorry. I just...I should know better than to write a letter to a girl I've never properly met..it's just..I wasn't sure how to go about introducing myself. So I asked my sister and she suggested the letter. Maybe I shouldn't have. She does read a lot of novels." He looked at his feet again and clasped his hands behind his back.

Ada felt bad for teasing him and said "No, it's okay, the letter was...unique." He was looking at her again. She quickly continued to disburse the butterflies in her stomach. "The last time I got a letter it was from my aunt, and not half as interesting as yours I assure you." She smiled at him as his face became even brighter. She noticed his eyes were hazel/green. He was tanned and he had dark brown wavy hair. He looked like he had just shaved. She wondered if he did so for her sake and if his skin was as soft as it looked. She quickly darted her eyes away and shook her head. She was sure she was blushing as her face felt extremely warm. She chanced a look at him and he was watching her, with a smirk on his face, as if he could sense her thoughts.

He looked around and said "Listen, ah...would you like to go have a coffee or something? Hum...we could walk to Broadway Coffee?"

Ada looked up at him. She didn't know what to do. Leaving the safety of the campus made her nervous. After all they had just met. She looked around and then back to his face, straight into his eyes. They were once gain hopeful, waiting. She felt something she hadn't experienced in a long time, she felt safe. Smiling again she nodded. His face broke into a wide smile and he extended his hand gesturing towards the Pedestrian Trail. They walked side by side. She noticed he moved to stand on the side of traffic every time they crossed a street. She smiled at his gallantry. They walked in a comfortable silence. The sun was getting brighter as it was almost 2pm so she fished through her purse and took out her sunglasses. She could feel him watching her so she turned to look at him.

"They suit you" he said pointing at the sunglasses, he turned his head to look forward and added "Very Holly Golightly"

Ada threw her head back and let out a laugh. She turned to look at him and his eyes were wide and dimples had returned. "You have a beautiful laugh" he said. "I'm glad to see you laugh. You are always walking around so serious."

She felt self-conscious now. She pursed her lips and cocked her head, "Well, I think I would have looked a bit looney walking around campus laughing my head off for no reason, don't you think?"

Tony chuckled and said "Right. One looney between us is enough"

"Wait a minute, you said you weren't one!" She stopped walking and made like she was turning around to head back to campus.

He quickly grabbed her elbow as she turned and laughed out loud "I"m kidding, I'm kidding, I promise...No loonies here"

He was holding on to her elbow still even though she had stopped walking. She felt all skin tingle where his fingers gently touched her skin. He was rubbing the inside of her arm with his thumb. She looked down at his hand and he quickly let go. Clearing his throat he said "We're here".

She hadn't noticed they had arrived at the café. She smiled and turned back around to walk in. As they made their way to the cashier to order he asked "What shall it be?"

She looked up at the menu and cocked her head. She thought she'd had too much coffee already, so she settled for an iced chai latte.

"Would you like a muffin or a sandwich or something else to eat? It's past lunch time" He said this looking at the display case to their left. She shook her head and said "No thank you, had a late breakfast today, the chai will be plenty."

He ordered a croissant for himself and an iced coffee. He paid for their order and they decided to sit outside and enjoy the sunshine.

They sat at that café until the sun was starting to set. They talked and laughed. Family, career plans, dreams, likes, dislikes. It seemed like they could not run out of topics. They both enjoyed music and shared a love for oldies. She laughed at his imitation of The Temptations, complete with a dancing demonstration on the sidewalk. They got hungry and ordered sandwiches and iced tea. She realized how late it was when her phone buzzed on the table. She looked at the text that had come in from her aunt reminding her of the family dinner that night at 8pm. It was 7:24pm. She panicked and got up abruptly.

"Oh my goodness! I have to go. I totally lost track of time! I'm expected at my aunt's in half an hour. I need to catch the metro."

Tony got up. He did not want to end their time together. He had enjoyed her conversation so much so that he had lost track of time as well, forgetting to get to his last class of the day at 6pm. He didn't regret it. He was where he wanted to be, _finally_. He had waited seven months to approach this girl and he wasn't about to let her walk away so easily.

He suddenly said "I can drive you." He didn't even have a car! What was he thinking? He quickly deduced they were five minutes from his and Parker's apartment and he could borrow Parker's car. He looked at her, hopeful once again. _Please say yes, please!_ his eyes pleaded with her.

She looked around and looked like she was about to leave when she suddenly smiled at him and nodded, for the third time. He was beginning to love those nods. They had opened up so many possibilities so far.

He quickly guided her towards his apartment. He asked her to wait for him in front of the building. He didn't know how Parker would react and didn't want to look foolish in front of her. When he made it into his apartment he saw Parker was out but his keys were hanging on the hook by the door. He quickly grabbed them and ran downstairs. He came out and hoped she had not changed her mind and left. She was still there.

When they got in his friends X3 he asked her for her address. She looked at him apprehensively and replied "Do you know where the Wentworth Mansion is?" She knew her home was well known in Portland, but didn't want to assume everyone knew of it. He nodded and said "Wow, you live near there?"

She was embarrassed to say it but she had to go home, and quickly. "No" she said shyly, "I live there, in the Wentworth Mansion."

She looked down at her hands on her lap. She didn't want to look up. She was afraid of what she might see on his face. her family was well known but he hadn't said anything about her last name. She hated to think he might have pursued her only for her family connections.

He let out a whistle, ran his hand through his dark hair and said "Well, Wentworth Mansion it is."

She looked up at him then and saw clear, honest amber. No pretense, no hidden agenda. He gave her a dimpled smile and headed into traffic. She decided not to say anything else. She had stayed away from the topic of her ancestry for a reason and a short drive home was not enough time to share her long history with him, but she was thrilled to know he was really interested in her. She would keep it that Where are you? As long as she could.

He turned the radio on and connected his phone. They rode in silence, with just the raspy voice of James Morrison and the lyrical genius of Jack Johnson. She was looking out the window, too nervous to chance a look at him. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. She guessed she just wanted to keep the illusion of her being a normal girl meeting a normal guy going for a little longer.

Tony drove and took sidelong glances at Ada. She was sitting so quiet and still. His hand itched to reach out and grab hers, but instead gripped the steering wheel. He wanted to kiss her. He had wanted to kiss her the moment he was standing in front of her by the tree. She was prettier than he had ever imagined. Her long dark hair in a braid by her side. Her piercing green eyes, vivid with the sun's gleam. Her porcelain complexion and dark tresses made them stand out even more. She was not wearing much makeup and she didn't need to. Her rosy cheeks and pink lips were enticing enough on their own. Anything else would have him clamoring for her to have mercy on him and let him kiss her. She was tall, and at 6 feet he stood at least 6" taller, and he liked that. He wondered how it would feel to have her in his arms. He had thoroughly enjoyed watching her carefree laugh at the café. He intentionally behaved like a goofball to hear her laugh again and again. It had taken all he had not to reach across the little table that separated them and kiss her, but he thought it might scare her and then he'd be lost. No, he needed to take it slow, needed to win her trust. He thought letting him drive her home was just that, a sign of her trust.

After 15 minutes, they were pulling up the drive to her home, her "palace", he thought. He suddenly heard the song playing, Come on Get Higher, Matt Nathanson.

_If I could walk on water_  
_If I could tell you what's next_  
_I'd make you believe_  
_I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_  
_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

He put the car in park. His heart was racing and his blood was pounding in his ears. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know how she'd react. It was too soon. The song kept playing.

_I miss the pull of your heart_  
_I taste the sparks on your tongue_  
_I see angels and devils_  
_And God, when you come on_  
_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

He heard her undo her seat belt he quickly turned to look at her. She looked up at him then and his heart stopped. It was getting hard to breath.

She stuck out her hand and said "Thank you for driving me, and for lunch or...dinner I guess...uhm...it was fun, I had fun".

He took her hand in both of his. He didn't want to let go. He looked down at her small hand and turned it over bringing it to his lips and kissed her palm. He heard her breath catch and he looked. Her eyes were dark and wide. He inched forward and with her hand still in his he brought his face closer to hers, as if in a trance, she moved closer as well. Softly, he touched his lips to hers, they were soft, just like he thought they would be. He felt her other hand come up to his cheek and he was lost.

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong_  
_It's all wrong, it's so right_  
_So come on, get higher_  
_So come on and get higher_  
_'Cause everything works, love_  
_Everything works in your arms._

Ada was lost, she felt like her body was on fire. She couldn't think, she just wanted to feel. She forgot everything and everyone. His skin was as soft as it looked, and he smelled so good. His lips kept nibbling hers and she thought she could stay there forever.

Suddenly they heard a loud clank and both pulled away at once. They gardener had dropped a shovel.

Ada was breathing heavy and was trying desperately to calm her heart. She could hear Tony's breathing also coming fast and finally had the courage to look toward him. He was looking at her, eyes dark with longing and lips red from kissing. He was even more handsome now. She had to get out of the car, she was already very late and she feared for her sanity if he touched her once again. She quickly grabbed her purse and made to open the door saying goodbye when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and he said "Can I call you?"

"Oh..uhm...sure" She fished her phone out of her purse and said "What's your number?"

He told her and she dialed it. His phone started ringing. "There" she said smiling, "now you have my number. Thanks again, but I really have to go"

"Can I call you tonight?" He couldn't help it.

"Sure" she said before closing the door,"Though I won't be back till about 10:30, so if it's not too late for you..."

He quickly replied "No, no, it's not too late. Talk to tonight then?"

"Yes, tonight, and thanks again" With that she closed the door and ran up the steps to her home.

He watched until she went inside, turning one last time to look at him and smile. He waved and drove away.

* * *

And so it began, the love affair of the century. Or so they thought. They became inseparable. They spent every free moment together. She would visit him at his job, working with his roommates' family firm. They would walk to Pioneer Square and have lunch watching people and talking about their future. Tony told her they were planning on starting their own firm with Parker and she was exited for them. She told him she had gotten a job with one of the top Accounting firms and he was happy for her. By Fall, Tony had made a decision he knew could change their lives significantly.

Walking down SW Yamhill St. on his way to meet Ada, he suddenly decided to go into _Real Mother Goose_. He remembered Ada talking about the shop. He walked up to the jewelry displays. He didn't know why he did it, didn't know what he was thinking, but something pulled him towards the rings. The saleswoman came up to him and asked if she could show him something. Instantly he saw a gold rose ring sitting by itself. Without looking up he asked to see it. The woman brought out the ring and explained it was made by a local artist. It was beautiful and simple. It was made into a calla lily with a tiny pearl sitting in the center. She would love it, he thought. Without wanting to think any more he said "I'll take it!". He was excited.

When he made it to _Elephants in the Park,_ Ada was sitting outside, watching a group of teenagers play with the giant chess pieces. He stopped to watch her. She had her hair down, and he knew that was for him. She was wearing jeans and sandals. She looked calm and happy. Just then she turned and saw him. Her face broke into a wide smile and he knew he had made the right decision. He walked towards her and stood right in front reaching out for her hand. She took it and he pulled her up from the chair. Without taking his eyes off her face he knelt on one knee. Instantly her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her other hand. Her eyes filled with tears as he looked at her tenderly and said "Ada, I know we've only been dating for six months, but I think...No, I KNOW you are the one for me. You make me laugh, you make me think and not want to think! You make me a better man. Please, will you make me blissfully happier still and be my wife?"

The crowd having lunch at Elephants in the Park had all stopped to look at the exiting vent unfolding. Women were gasping and clapping while men smiled as some shook their heads thinking, 'another sap caught in the net!'

Ada closed her eyes, she couldn't believe it. She thought it _was_ too soon to, it had to be, only six months ago they didn't even know each other. What would her family say? Her aunt? Suddenly, she opened her eyes and saw Tony looking up at her, with his eyes moist and hopeful, and she forgot everything and everyone else. "Yes!" she replied "Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you Anthony Ruiz."

She felt him slip something on her ring finger and she looked down. It was beautiful. He got up and brought his hands up to cup her face. She held his gaze. The same amber gaze that had filled her with peace six months ago. They kissed, gently at first then passionately. His hands slid down to her wait and he picked up her up and twirled her around. Everyone in the park clapped and cheered for them. She held on to his neck and when he put her down and they came up for air, they looked at each other and laughed. A tear escaped her and he stopped it with his thumb. He caressed her cheek and said "Well fiance, fancy a late lunch?"

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Ada sat in her room with her head in her hands. She had just ended the worst conversation of her life with her aunt. She had told her of her engagement and her aunt and father went ballistic! Her dad started yelling at her and telling her she was crazy. How could she consent to marrying a nobody! Who was his family? What were his prospects? He didn't have his own apartment for goodness' sake! Didn't she realize he just wanted her family connections to get his foot in the door and grow his business? Her aunt had just looked at her disapprovingly. When she made it to her room, her aunt followed her. Ada was tired and angry. They had ruined the most beautiful day of her life.

Her aunt stood by the doorway and asked if she could come inside. Ada just nodded curtly. Her aunt began by telling her she was happy she had found someone special. Ada was surprised but remained quiet. Then it began. Esther told her that as happy as she was for her, it was her duty, as her aunt to help her see that this might not be the best choice for her. You're too young Ada. You are barely 22 and just starting out your career. You need time to meet other people, other men.

Ada just sat there, numb. She didn't have the energy to fight. After half an hour of her aunt enumerating all the reasons she shouldn't get married, she ended with "Your mother would not want this for you Ada, if you don't listen to me, at least think about what would your mother think." With that, she kissed her on the cheek and left.

Ada was left there. Broken. What could she do? Her father had threatened to disown her. She didn't care about the money, but she feared what her father would do if she wasn't there to watch over him. Her mother had counted on her to be the sensible one. To reign in her father. She had told her as much before she passed. Now, she was here, having to choose between fulfilling her mother's wishes or choosing her happiness. Drying her tears, she picked up her phone and texted Tony.

_We have to talk. Can you meet me in 30 at Broadway Cafe?_

The reply came instantly. _Yes, what's wrong?_

_We'll talk soon. _

He was already there when she arrived. Sitting on an outside table. He stood up as soon as he saw her and pulled her to him when she came closer. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. He smelled so good. _Eternity_. She had told him it was one of her favorite scents and he wore it all the time now.

She pulled out of the embrace and sat down. What she was going to say was hard and she needed to keep her bearings. Touching him was not an option.

When she looked up at him she found his darkened eyes trained on her face. His jaw muscles tightened, as if he knew what was to come.

"Tony", she began, "I told my father and aunt about our news tonight. It didn't go well." He opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him putting her hand up. "Please, let me continue." She said, she had to get it out before she lost her nerve.

"I love you. God..." she let out a shaky breath "how I love you. But...they're right. We're too young. We need more time to get to know each other. You need more time to make something of your business with Parker. This, this...marriage would be in your way" He looked pale now and looked at her with hard eyes.

"So that's it. Your family throws out a few words and you're ready to let me go? Is that how little I mean to you?"

"No!" she exclaimed, "of course not!". She looked down at her hands on her lap, "it's just, I have to think about my family too. I promised my mother I would look after them, and my father was so mad he threatened to disown me. I would be unable to keep tabs on anything. Maybe if we waited a little longer he will come down and relent?" She looked up when she said this and was shocked at the coldness in his eyes. "Please, can't we just wait a little longer?"

Tony looked away from her then. His elbows on his knees. How did this happen? They had been so happy a few hours ago? Where did that go? He was hurt. He was angry. He was seeing red. How could she choose her father and aunt over him. They barely paid any attention to her, only calling on her when they needed someone to parade in front of friends at parties. And this she was choosing over him? He looked at her then. Why couldn't she stand up to them? he suddenly felt very ill. This could only mean one thing. She didn't love him as he loved her. And if that was the case, there was only one thing he could do, walk away. He wouldn't force her to choose, and he wasn't about to stand around and wait until she loved him enough to stand up for their love, well, _his_ love.

He stood up. His whole body was trembling, but he forged ahead. Ada looked up at him, eyes wide with expectation, confusion, fear? He thought, 'so much for love.'

The words came out mechanically. He was surprised at the evenness of his voice. "You are absolved from our engagement. Keep the ring, I don't want it back. I love you Ada. I want to marry you. But I can't play second fiddle to your family. When you decide what you want to do with YOUR life, come find me. I just hope for your sake it's not too late." With that he walked away. Walked away from the only thing that made sense in his life at the time. The one person that kept him sane. The only one who mattered. 'But', he thought, 'I don't matter to her, not enough anyway'.

Ada stayed sitting, in shock. He walked away. He left. What had she done? How could she have done that? All she wanted was time. Time to convince her dad and aunt. She just needed time. But he walked away. What could she do now? She thought of going after him but thought it would be best to give him time. She went home in a daze.

Ada spent the next week waiting for the call, a text, a note, anything! But nothing came. A month. No calls. Two months. No calls. She had texted him receiving no reply. She called Parker and even though he was polite, he let her know he wouldn't get involved.

It was as if he had vanished. She finally saw him three months later. Walking down SW Yamhill towards the park. She was having lunch at Elephants again. He looked up just as she did. She instantly got up and made to walk towards him, but he abruptly turned the opposite direction and walked away.

She sank down on the chair. Put her head down and cried. He was gone. She knew then he would never forgive her. She could never forgive herself. She had lost him forever. She stopped calling and texting. It was over. Her world had been bright for six months and now she was back in the dark.

* * *

Ada was going over the accounts at the counter. She had let Emilia, her only assistant, have the afternoon off, so she was manning the shop. She looked up when the bells above the shop's door jingled announcing a visitor.

Tony stood at the door. Frozen in place. The wall he had so carefully constructed over the last four years creaked under the pressure of his heart bursting. _Ada_.

He finally found his strength and walked towards the counter. She didn't move. She just looked at him, wide eyes, lips slightly apart.

"Hello" he said shakily.

"Hello" she whispered back.

Here we go again...

* * *

Well...whatcha think? Sorry for the delay but I hope the long chapter makes up for it. Please, please, please review :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Lightning Bolts

Hello, I had a hard time deciding how I wanted this meeting to go so I hope you all like what I did. The song, Nothing Man by Pearl Jam I think conveys what they both felt at letting go, I think anyway. Thank you for the reviews and follows and sorry for the delay.

Thank you for reading and reviewing :-)

* * *

_Once divided, nothing left to subtract  
Some words when spoken can't be taken back  
Walks on his own with thoughts he can't help thinking  
Future's above, but in the past, he's slow and sinking  
Caught a bolt 'a lightning, cursed the day he let it go_

_Nothingman  
Nothingman  
Isn't it something?  
Nothingman_

Nothingman ~ Pearl Jam

* * *

Tony steeled himself for the upcoming assault on his senses. He was going to see her, smell her, and hear her after four long years. He was ready for battle.

xxx

Ada heard the door bells of her shop jingle signaling a visitor. She looked up from her laptop with a smile, which froze as her eyes fell on him, _Anthony_.

Mr. Shaw had given her the name of the firm handling the restoration. _Avant Design_. She had calmed her nerves thinking he wouldn't want to come anywhere near her project and especially nowhere near _her_. That it would be Parker or another architect from the firm handling the project. Foolish assumptions, because now, there he stood, facing her with the same cold stare of four years ago, daring her to speak.

"Hello" she whispered. Her voice sounded foreign. She licked her lips biting her bottom one in the process hoping the sting would wake her up from this nightmare or was it a dream? No, a dream would star him gazing at her with warmth in his eyes. The man stationed across her was not.

Tony smelled the lemongrass as soon as he stepped through the door, he couldn't breathe, _first assault_. She was still beautiful, so much so that he couldn't look away, _second assault_. He heard her whisper out a "Hello", her voice filling up his hollowed heart, _third assault._

Ada couldn't look away; his stare had her transfixed. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. She attempted to smile but was more a grimace. She felt faint and held on to the counter with both hands.

"How are you?" he finally uttered. He couldn't think of what else to say. What do you say to the love of your life after four years of nothing?

He stared at her with eyes cold and distant. He had to try and keep calm even if he felt his long forgotten heart coming alive and frantically beating against his chest.

"Well, thank you, and you?" came the breathless reply.

"Well, as well." -_Just get through the pleasantries and then to the point and leave-_he reminded himself.

He saw her look away towards the door and heard the bells jingle. An older woman came inside. He looked back at Ada and nodded towards the woman, signaling he would wait for her to take care of her customer. He walked over to the violin display.

Ada nodded briefly taking a deep breath. He was satisfied to not be the only one suffering through this.

He watched her walk over to the woman, now at the guitar wall, and help her with a gentle smile. He could hear their conversation, as the shop was small. She was there to get a guitar for her son. She had apparently been there many times, as Ada knew her by name, but just couldn't decide what to buy. He watched Ada bring down several guitars to show her the difference in sounds. He loved hearing her strum the guitars. He had missed her playing for him.

He started walking around her shop, admiring the displays. He felt a mix of pride and melancholy. He had known she could accomplish this, but he'd wanted to experience with her. He thought back on all they had shared, their plans for the future, and he remembered wanting to help her achieve her dream of owning her own shop. But alas, the past was dead. This was _her_ shop, _her_ life now, not theirs.

"When did you come back?" She asked.

He was startled out if his reverie. The customer had gone and Ada was back behind the counter. She was looking softly at him then and the familiar knot in his stomach returned after four years. -How could she still have that effect on him?-

"Two days ago." He uttered, walking towards the counter while looking straight at her. "Parker asked me to handle the project...ehr...your project...the mansion." He was rambling. He was nervous. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. How could he think seeing her again would be easy? He wanted to reach out across the counter and touch her for goodness sake! What was wrong with him! This girl had thrown his love in his face and here he was ready to grovel at her feet? Imbecile! He had to reign himself in.

"Oh" was all she said. He wondered if she was dissapointed or upset that it was him handling the project. He began to feel the resentment creeping back in.

"Perhaps you'd prefer someone else to handle it. Though, Parker is tied up with other projects and feels this project is too important to have anyone but him or I handling it. But arrangements can be made so that someone else works with you on this and...and not myself." He spat out indifferently. There, let her be the coward.

"Oh..no. I'm sorry if I gave that impression. I'm very grateful to you and Parker for wanting to give this project so much attention. It's very dear to my heart. I'll need all the help I can get and who better than the best right?" She smiled at him then and cocked her head, just like she used to. _Damn_!

"Well then, when can we meet to discuss the restorations?" His voice came out as cold as his hands felt without her in them.

Ada was surprised at the array of emotions she saw cross his face as he watched her but tried to remain as calm as she could. She returned her hold on the counter because her legs had gone limp. He looked good. Better than ever. His hair was cut very short and he had long, slim sideburns framing his sculpted face. He was wearing a grey suit with a crisp white shirt and no tie; he didn't need one.

She finally remembered he had asked a question and replied "Well, I can meet anytime. Just let me know a day in advance so I can arrange for coverage here at the store so I can come to your offices."

"No!" came the hurried reply.

She was startled by his sudden outburst and looked down at the counter. He didn't want her in his office. She was right then, he didn't want to be anywhere near her. Then, why come here?

He realized his reply came out as an outburst and toned down his voice, "That is, it's not necessary for you to go all the way to there. I can meet you anywhere." He didn't want her anywhere near his office. The image of her there would be burned in his brain and he would never find relief. Better meet somewhere neutral, without the threat of memories or the "could've been" around them.

She looked up and saw traces of vulnerability in his eyes, she felt a little flicker of hope light up.

"Well, I'm here till 6 today, but with customers in and out I'm afraid it would be difficult to discuss anything. Could we meet tonight perhaps?" she wanted to act as indifferent as he about this whole thing.

"Yes! ..._ "Ah.._, wait, actually, I can't. I have a dinner engagement. May we meet tomorrow morning?" _There, not too eager, right?_

"Uhm, sure. What time tomorrow?" She was slightly disappointed at not being able to meet tonight. She was eager to see his plans for the mansion, but also wanted to see if they could survive one meeting.

"Well, would 9 be too early?" He wanted her to say yes to stall the torture, at the same time hoping for a no. He couldn't contain the hopefulness in his eyes and voice.

Ada chuckled softly and replied "Of course not! Don't you remember I'm a morning person?" As soon as her words were out of her mouth she saw his eyes become dark and his jaw muscles tighten.

Too late did she realize what she'd said. Too late.

"Where can we meet?" He asked. Returning to the coldness of before.

"Well. I'm currently staying with my sister and her husband..."

"I thought you had bought your own place?" He sputtered out before he could stop himself. Damn it! He wasn't supposed to know that! He wasn't supposed to care!

Ada's eyes widened at his admission but decided to not to say anything, this conversation was hard enough.

"Uhm...yes, I did, however, my kitchen is being remodeled, so I'm displaced for two weeks. We can meet for breakfast if you'd like, at ByWays Cafe in the Pearl District. My sister lives there."

"Oh, does she? Parker and Sofia live there as well. I'm staying with them while I'm in town." How close was he to her, he wondered.

"Really? That's great. maybe ill see you around the neighborhood." She saw his eyebrows shoot up and his eyes become clouded. She didn't know why she said that'. She regretted it immediately, but before she could take it back he replied.

"Maybe." His eyes were not as cold anymore.

"Well, does that sound good to you then?" She was hoping he'd say yes. She thought meeting at a restaurant would neutralize the situation and not be as acquard as meeting in his office.

"Yes, that sounds like a plan. Nine you said right?" He had kept his eyes on her the entire time. He didn't want to miss one single expression. He wanted to see the effect, if any, he still had on her. Sadistic of him, but necessary.

"Yes, that will give me time to walk Charlie." She saw his eyes light up in recognition. He had loved Charlie as much as she did.

"Charlie? You still have him?" He would get to see his old friend, he didn't care if it hurt him to think it could've been _their_ dog and it just hers.

"Yes, of course. He's usually here in the shop with me" she said pounting to a dog bed in the corner by the counter, "but he went to the park with my friend Ellie and her kids for the afternoon. They should be back any moment now."

He was smiling and she fought to keep her hand from going up to his face and caressing his dimpled cheek. He was even more handsome now and talking about Charlie had softened his hard face and warmed his gaze on her.

As if on cue, the bell above the door jingled and in walked Ellie with her charges. Jack, her 3-year old, was holding Charlie by the leash. Amelie, her 1-year old, was being pushed in her stroller.

Charlie wasted no time running up to Tony. In an instant, Tony was on his knees, petting him, huggin him and letting lick his face.

Ellie had a chance to see who the visitor being greeted so warmly by Charlie was. Recognizing Tony she jerked her head towards Ada with her eyes wide. Ada just shook her head to signal her that the would talk later. Ellie was very protective of her and she had blamed Tony for walking away without a fight.

Tony, realizing he had greeted the dog before the humans, got up quickly and turned to the little family. Charlie quickly ran around the counter to finally greet his mistress and get a drink of of water.

Ada finally spoke "Ellie, you remember Anthony Ruiz?"

"Yes, of course" Ellie and Tony shook hands.

Ellie pointed at her offspring respectively and sai, "This is Jack, my son and Amelie, my daughter."

Tony extend his hand to shake Jack's. Jack looked at his mother for guidance and Ellie nodded, prompting him. He extended his little hand and shook the large one.

"Pleasure to meet you Jack" Tony said with a smile. He repeated the gesture with Amelie who only gurgled her reply and smiled.

The three adults stood around acquardly until Tony finally spoke.

"Well then. Ada I'll leave you to your visitors and I'll see you tomorrow at nine." He smiled at her. He couldn't help it, it had come automatic around her and apartenly it still did.

Ada smiled back and nodded. Her throat felt dry once again but she managed to reply "Till tomorrow" before he walked out.

He turned once more before crossing the threshold and nodded, then was gone. She saw him pass the shop's window and disappear.

* * *

"Oh. My. God!" Ellie's exclamation brought her back.

"Why is he back? What did he say? What are you meeting him tomorrow? Spill, now!" Ellie's eyes we're popping out.

Ada had turned her attention back to her laptop. She smiled and looked at her friend. Ellie knew the whole story. She knew what seeing him again could do to her, but Ada didn't want to get into it right now. She needed time to process.

"He's here for the restoration of the mansion. We only spoke briefly to set up a meeting to discuss said project. **_And_** I don't want to talk anymore about it". Ada said all this without looking at Ellie, focusing all her energy on finishing out her entries on her laptop. She didn't want to Ellie read her face. She was going to remain professional damn it!

"Ree-aa-lly?!" replied Ellie with distrust, "Well then, let's hope this project moves along quickly, so _he_ can be on his merry way." She called out to Jack who was playing with a children's guitar in the corner and turned the stroller towards the door.

"Are you coming over for dinner?" Ellie called out as she reached the door.

"No, sorry. Anna and Frank invited me over. The girls are back from their trip and they're having a 'Welcome Home' dinner for them."

"Okay then. Say hello to all for me" Ellie was now standing at the door with Jack firmly grasped with one hand and the other hand on the stroller.

"Will do. Thanks for taking Charlie to the park with you, he'll be nice and relaxed for dinner." Ada smiled looking towards Charlie, now passed out on his bed in the far right corner of the shop.

"My pleasure. I'll call you tomorrow." Ellie smiled pointedly at Ada, letting her know she would have to talk about the elephant that had stepped into the shop at some point!

"Okay" Ada replied with a grin. She'd figure what to say to Ellie by tomorrow.

xxx

Anna breathed deeply when Ellie and the kids left. She couldn't believe she had survived the first meeting. She should've known it was coming, she thought Parker had sounded a bit nervous on the phone when he had called about the project.

The shop was fairly quiet for the rest of the afternoon. She was able to think about what she wanted to do. She was going to take the lead from him. If he could act cold and professional, so could she. She would dive into the mansion restorations with gusto and forget about the rest.

She couldn't afford to fall back into the darkness. Not after it had nearly killed her. She had survived, if barely, by keeping herself busy. She would do the same again.

Her last customer was older man who purchased one of the more expensive guitars. That put her Ina great mood!

She closed up the shop and took the Green Line to her sister's home on Lovejoy and 11th. She wanted to change for dinner and pick up the cheesecake she'd made for the girls homecoming. She couldn't wait to talk to Anna. She would be the only person she'd confess her feelings too. Anna had become like a mother to her and she truly trusted her.

She decided on a simple but tasteful red summer dress with white flower designs and a yellow cardigan with sandals. The weather was already warm enough in May.

She grabbed Charlie's leash and the cheesecake and headed to her car, a vintage mini she had bought off a customer who restored cars as a hobby. She got Charlie in and drove to the Ellises on NW24th.

* * *

Tony had left the music shop with a flustered senses and frantic heart.

He survived, if just barely. He couldn't have avoided it. He had to meet with her. She was the family liaison for the project after all. He had to try to remain professional. It would do them no good to go back to the past. He had tried vigorously to put it behind him, to make his career his focus and he wasn't about to throw it all away.

Parker trusted him with this project, though he knew Parker had really wanted to take it on himself but his father had called on him to handle one of their top clients and he couldn't refuse.

So he tried to focus on the upcoming dinner at 7pm.

Tony had met with the Oregon Historical Society's representative, Michael Ellis, who'd be overseeing the project's historic renovations. They had had lunch the day before and and gotten along marvelously. Michael had invited him to his parent's home tonight for dinner. His twin sisters had been traveling abroad for six months and had just returned. There was to be a welcome home dinner.

At first, he declined, feeling the need to keep the professional line, but Michael had talked him into it. He hadn't had home-cooked meals in so long and Michael had boasted about his mother's cooking. He had really liked Michael and since Portland was such a different place than California when it came to business formalities, he accepted. .

Tony picked up some flowers and a bottle of wine to take to dinner. The flowers were for Michael's sisters and the wine for his mother. He walked to the address Michael had texted him earlier. It was in the NW District, not far from his sister's home, but not close enough to walk.

He found parking a block away. As he rounded the corner he froze. He saw Ada walking with Charlie and a cake plate on her other hand. She looked beautiful, with a red summer dress and her hair bouncing all around her shoulders. She walked up the steps of a house about three doors from the corner where he stood. _It couldn't be! She couldn't be going to same house as he!_

He finally started walking again and came to a stop right outside the same steps she had just walked up. He looked up at the house. It was a victorian, decorated with pastel colors. A beautiful, tasteful garden welcomed guests.

He didn't know what to do. _Should he turn around and leave? _He could text Michael saying something had come up. Yes, that's what he would do. He couldn't spend a whole evening with her! His heart wouldn't survive it.

Just as he was about to turn and walk away, Michael came out of the front door, having spotted Tony from the window.

"There you are! I was afraid you'd gotten lost. Come in, come in! Everyone is here already! Michael had walked down to him as he spoke. Tony had no choice but to smile and follow him up the steps. He walked with fear and hope, with dread and longing, towards what he knew would the final blow to his already crumbling wall.

* * *

So...I hope this made sense. Please review!


	6. Author Note

Hello all,

I will be updated later on today, however, I went back and edited the previous chapters. I realized the story couldn't move forward if it wasn't making sense in my head, and it wasn't. So...I edited. A lot.

So if you've been reading this story, read the first chapters again. It will make much more sense when you read chapter 6.

Hope to post in a few hours. Thanks for reading.

Please, please, please review :)

Muchas gracias, BnyLuv


	7. Chapter 6 - Moving on?

Listening to the traffic sounds of downtown was soothing. Tony decided he was an urban kind-a-guy. He loved the chaos of the city. The bustling sounds of morning commuters, the whistling of bus air brakes, the smell of activity in the air. He loved Portland.

His dream had been to buy a place in downtown, somewhere on the Pearl District or NW. He had pictured them living and working close by. Taking their kids to the Children's Museum, the zoo, the Saturday Market. He had envisioned a whole life with her. A life that would never be.

Lying in bed, listening to the sounds of what would've been his hometown, he allowed his mind to dissect last night.

The shock on her face was evident. He tried not to lock eyes with her, he wouldn't be able to keep his cool if he did. When introductions were made, she smiled and said they'd met earlier in her shop, to discuss the project.

What was she hiding from? He had noticed the look exchanged by Mrs. Ellis and her. Did the Ellises know who he was? They didn't act like it. They were very friendly and welcoming.

Michael introduced him to his sisters, Lexie and Hattie. They were pretty, lively girls. He knew they were fraternal twins, but somehow, Hattie seemed older, wiser, a bit more mature than Lexie.

As much as the twins had tried to monopolize his attentions, he had been aware of her every move throughout the entire night. Even when she stepped out to check on Charlie in the backyard.

He had been tempted to go back there himself, to talk with her, but he quickly discarded that lunacy.

He had forced himself to give in to Lexie's attentions. He was flattered that a 20-year old found him so interesting. He had never had trouble getting women's attentions, however, it had been four years since he had felt the need to reciprocate.

He knew he shouldn't have been so attentive to Lexie. He had just met her after all. She was Michael's sister, his business contact. But he couldn't help the need to show Ada he had moved on. Show her what she had missed giving him up.

He had watched Ada's face surreptitiously throughout the night. Watched her amused expression as Lexie and Hattie related their travel stories. Watched her eyes twinkle at Frank Ellis when they discussed her shop's activities, and painfully watched her smile light up her face when Anna Ellis related the news about an upcoming visit from a mutual friend.

He learned this friend was male, a John Travis. Apparantly, he'd visited before and had gotten along "famously" with _Ada. Who was he? Was she interested in him? Had they dated? W_hy did his stomach somersault at the thought of her in another's arms?

Apparently, he'd find out soon, as this _John_ was to arrive in two days time and would be staying with the Ellises.

There was a dinner planned for Saturday night and he was cordially invited by all, especially by Lexie, whom he realized, liked to find reasons to touch him.

A hand on his arm while she told him a story about shopping in Spain. A playful slap on his shoulder when he told a joke. A kiss on the cheek when he said his goodbyes?

He was startled at her forwardness, however, he reacted quickly and simply smiled at her when she moved away from him. But as he looked up passed her head, he saw Ada.

Her eyes were trained on them and she had a look on her face he could not discern. Was she jealous? Mad? Indifferent? He couldn't tell, but after a few seconds she looked away, preventing him from further speculation.

He said goodbye to the rest of the group, shaking hands and receiving a motherly hug from Anna Ellis.

When he made it to her, he was about to extend his hand when he thought better of it. Touching her would be his undoing.

He said goodnight and confirmed their morning meeting. All he got for his troubles was a nod and a slight upturn of her lips.

He decided he wouldn't care. Wouldn't care if she was hurt. Wouldn't care if she was jealous. Wouldn't care if she was dating someone. He was moving on.

So what if the anticipation of seeing her this morning made his stomach hurt. So what if his hands itched to touch her skin, or if his lips yearned for her taste. He had put all those memories away for four years, he could handle a couple of more months.

Besides, there was a very attractive distraction to be had, Lexie.

Why not have a little fun while he was here? He didn't need to make everything all or nothing. He wouldn't make that mistake again!

_She_ had been his All and what did that get him? Nothing!

Glancing at his phone he saw it was now 7am. He had been up for three hours already. He had hardly slept, but felt his body tingle with energy.

He threw the sheets aside, got up with a jolt and put on his running gear. He needed to wear out some of that energy before their meeting. He needed to stay in control of his every action.

He ran for an hour. The street were packed with commuters, bikers, and dog walkers.

He made it back to his sister's by 8:10, drank some orange juice and went straight to the shower.

He got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a striped dress shirt. He didn't need to wear a suit or slacks. It was just a preliminary meeting, no one to impress. Yet he found himself taking special care of his grooming. Well, it wouldn't hurt to have her regret him, right?

He was ready by 8:45. He walked down to the lobby, forgoing the elevator ride.

Stepping outside, he took a deep breath and headed down to Byways Cafe on Glisan.

The closer he came to the restaurant, the more his insides churned. _Maybe he should've skipped the juice._

He got to the restaurant at 8:55. He walked inside and saw she wasn't there yet. Good, he could sit and compose himself. Order some coffee and attempt to look like he was just there for business.

One of the waitresses motioned for him to take a table. He picked the booth at the end of the room and sat facing the door.

The waitress brought him coffee and he told her he was waiting for someone. She smiled at him and said she'd be back with two waters.

He looked at his watch, 9:05.

Was she standing him up? Was she upset about last night?

_Why was his heart racing?_ He rested his elbows on the table and put his head on his hands. He needed to calm down. If she didn't show up, he would, he would...

"Hello"

* * *

So sorry for the delay. I had started the chapter and my iPad played a trick on me and I lost it! Argh! Oh well, I kinda like this version better.

Sorry so short but I hope to write the next one tomorrow.

Please review :-)


	8. Chapter 7 - Order Up!

A/N

Sorry this took so long. I've been battling life. Hope you all like this one.

* * *

She was late! She hated being late to anything...but this...this she was mortified at being late for. He would think she didn't care about the project or worse, that she wasn't coming at all!

Ada walked huriedly down NW 12t street, tugging Charlie along. He was part of the reason she was late, wanting to stop at every blessed tree! But truly, it was as if her heart had been sabotaging this meeting.

She hadn't slept more than an hour all night. She knew her face showed her troubled mind, but she hoped he wouldn't notice. She had laid in bed thinking, remembering, deciding what to do next. How to handle the dreaded encounter. Especially after last night. When she finally got out of bed, it was one hour later than what she had thought. Hence, the tardiness now.

Last night had been a true test to her resolve! She had been beyond shocked at seeing him standing in the Ellis' living room, just minutes after she had walked in. She had had no time to talk to Anna about their encounter that afternoon.

When Anna was introduced, recognition marked her face. After warmly welcoming Tony, she gave her a quizical look to imply they needed to talk.

Ada had tried to act as normal as possible. She didn't want the Ellis girls to know how well she knew Tony, only implying they met in college. She avoided eye contact with him throughout the night, and managed to only escape to the back yard once, though she wanted nothing more than to get out of there as fast as her legs could carry her.

She tried valiantly to tune out the flirtatious banter and ignore the coy smiles Lexie showered on Tony all night. However, she didn't miss the kiss at the end of the night, nor the fact that he reciprocated.

She had been furious! To the point of wanting to break one of Anna's beautiful vintage china cups on his head. How dare he!

Then he looked up, straight into her eyes, and gave her a look that made her remember. He, he was no longer hers. Hadn't been for four years. He could flirt with and kiss whomever he wanted.

She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, right there, in the middle of the Ellis' living room. But she didn't. She managed to look away and school her features. By the time he approached her to say his goodbyes and confirm their morning meeting, she was able to look him in the eyes and nod her acquiescence.

Now she wished she had cancelled the wretched meeting! Her stomach was in knots, her eyes were burning from no sleep and her head was swimming.

The courage she had felt last night evaporated with the dawn. All she was left with was apprehension and despair. The best she could hope for was that he wasn't there, but with her luck, he had probably gotten there early!

She turned up on Glisan, and was shortly standing in front of the restaurant. She wondered if he'd mind taking up one of the outdoor tables, making it easier to keep an eye on Charlie, but quickly gave up the idea. The distractions of sidewalk dining would prolong their encounter. No, best get it over with sooner rather than later.

Tying Charlie to a nearby tree, she walked inside the restaurant, quickly spying Tony sitting at a booth in the back. She walked toward him, noticing his head was down, in his hands. He didn't see her approach.

"Hello" she said breathlessly. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath since she walked in.

He jerked his head up and caught her eyes. She quickly saw what she hoped was relief in them, before he looked away at the approaching waitress and replied in kind, rather curtly.

She dismissed his tone and slid into the booth across from him.

Their waitress, Carrie, brought over another menu and asked her if she wanted coffee. Ada replied affirmatively. The waitress departed saying she'd give them a minute to look over their menus.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" she began almost as soon as Carrie walked away, "I fear time got away from me this morning and Charlie was annoyingly slow today on his walk."

He kept his eyes on his menu and replied "It's fine. I've only been here a few minutes myself. So, is Charlie outside?" His tone warmed up a bit at the mention of Charlie.

"Yes, he's tied up to the tree." She decided to give him a dose of his own medicine and avoid eye contact as well

"Would you like to move to an outdoor table? I remember how anxious you get at having to leave him tied up outside anywhere." As soon as the last sentence was uttered, they both raised their heads, eyes locking in place.

There was recognition and dare they admit it, delight? Recognition that they both once had mutual intimacy. Delight in the feeling that one memory could bring about warmth in their all too cold and empty hearts.

But just as quickly as their eyes conveyed these feelings to each other, the spell was broken, Carrie arrived with her coffee and a request for their breakfast order.

Ada had no chance to ponder what that look on Tony's face had been, she only reacted.

"I'll have the Redwood Omelet with Feta instead of Jack and fruit instead of potatoes please, and no toast."

Carrie wrote down her order and turned her smile to Tony.

"I'll have the same, except potatoes and toast."

Carrie grabbed their menus and walked away.

"You didn't answer my question" Tony said. His hands were still shaking at the recent visual stimuli he experienced. Her eyes were still as mesmerizing as he remembered. He urged her wordlessly to look up, for she had fixed on arranging the jam packets on the side of the table as soon as the waitress had walked away.

"Ada?" he softly uttered.

Hearing her name startled her out of her reverie. "What? Sorry, I didn't hear you." Her eyes finally met his again.

He swallowed and repeated his question, trying his best to calm his rapidly beating heart. It would not be good if he passed out before breakfast!

She replied that no, she didn't need to sit outside. Charlie would be fine. She could turn and look out the window if need be. She continued to play with the jam packets. Stacking them by flavor.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he decided he needed to begin the discussion. After all, this was a business meeting, albeit, the most heart wrenching one he'd ever had.

He brought out his iPad and opened the program containing the plans for the restoration. He was acutely aware her eyes were on him, but he forced his hands to stop shaking and made eye contact.

"So I'd like to show you what Parker and I came up with. Of course, the historic society and the city rep where consulted. And you have the final say, I was told"

She tried to hide her smile behind her coffee cup. She wasn't sure if he was in agreement with that last sentence, or was merely being professional. She resolved to give him the benefit of the doubt. He had always been professional with his clients and never tried to railroad their desires for his sake.

"Yes, that was the agreement. However, I will defer to you and Parker's suggestions. After all, you two _are_ the experts." She said this sincerely, without attempts at flattery.

She had seen enough of his designs all over the country to know he was very good at his job. She wanted to think, this job in particular, would get special attention from him, she really wanted that.

"Yes well, we pride ourselves in doing our best with every project, and this one will not be the exception. Here let me show you" He turned the iPad to face her, however, their seating arrangement was not suitable enough for him to be able to point out the areas being addressed. He finally gave up trying and asked her if she'd mind sitting next to him.

She froze at his request. _Sit next to him? Is he deranged?_ She could barely survive sitting across from him! But, she had to do it. She had to conquer this if they were to work successfully on this project.

Getting up from her seat, she slowly walked around the table and eased herself next to him. She noticed he hadn't moved too much, leaving them side by side, hips touching.

She instantly regretted her decision. She could smell his cologne, feel his warmth, and worst of all, she could feel his breath on her arm as he spoke. _Good lord!_

Tony was cool as a cucumber. He didn't look at her when he asked her to sit next to him, focusing instead on his iPad.

But when his hip came into contact with hers, he didn't even try to hide his sharp intake of breath. He was a drowning man! She was so close. He could smell her subtle scent every time she moved her head. His hand was inches away from hers and he grasped his iPad like it was a life preserver.

He took a deep breath and avoided turning his head to look at her. He would perish for certain!

He began showing her the 3D plans for the restorations. Each room had been attended to. He showed her the timeline for each project and the cost, which would be covered by the City of Portland. He had saved the best for last.

Parker had fortunately acquired old photos of the mansion, as it had been when her great grandfather had built it. Tony had gone on an expedition and found some of the missing pieces. He touched on another screen and the mansion came alive.

Ada gasped when she saw the image before her. It was an exact replica of her great grandmother's writing desk!

"Oh my goodness, Tony, where did you find it?" She exclaimed, putting her right hand on his left arm, which was presently holding up the iPad.

The sudden touch did not go unnoticed by its recipient. His blood was now rushing through his veins and it took him a few seconds to reply to her question.

"Well, Parker found some old photos and we did some digging around. Turns out not everyone is set on making a profit of family heirlooms." He said the last without thinking.

Ada flinched. She knew he was right. Her father was a disgrace. She knew he was right, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Yes. I'm afraid you're correct. My father would sell his soul if it meant a guaranteed in with the Elite. But, anyways, thank you for recovering it, even if it's no longer ours."

Tony knew he had been careless with his words. He saw her flinch when he uttered them, and as much as he hated her father, he could not bring himself to cause her pain.

"Ada, i'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I only meant that the person who sold it to us was very fair on her price after knowing it was a family heirloom. Please forgive me."

Her hand had come off his arm, he did not know when, but he suddenly felt bereft without her touch. He took a deep breath, again, and put his hand on hers.

She looked up, watery eyes wide with surprise. Their eyes locked in place.

Tony suddenly felt his world stop. He didn't hear the bell of the door chime at a patron's entrance, didn't hear the cook call out "Order up", didn't hear anything but the rushing of his blood, loud in his ears. Just like four years ago.

He glanced down at her lips and quickly back to her eyes. He leaned in, unconsciously, like a moth to a flame.

Ada was frozen in place. His eyes were locked with hers and she saw them focus on her lips and come right back to her eyes. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest. What was he doing? What was _**she**_ doing? This would not end well!

"And here are your orders"

Saved by the eggs!

* * *

Good? Bad? Mediocre? Please review! Thank you for reading, much obliged.


End file.
